


Abandoned

by bwabum (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, This Is STUPID, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bwabum
Summary: Run, and live on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Abandoned

Something was chasing me. 

Through the dark, shouts and screams. 

I couldn’t see, just the feeling of agony pain running up my legs, breathe running short and lungs burning. 

I didn’t know what I was running away from, just that, if I stopped, I would never be able to run again.

Then, a yellow light appeared in the distance. It was bright and warm, and reminded me of a sensation of safety. 

I started hurrying towards it, only to stop, when I heard a loud cry. 

“Run!” 

A waft of black hair. A flash of dark eyes. 

“Run Kenma run!”

A voice full of anguish and distraught. 

Suddenly, hands grabbed onto me, pulling me into the terrifying black. The thick air suffocated me, draining the air out of my lungs. 

“No!” I kicked and screamed, breaking loose of the blood ridden hands that was forcing me back. But as I break free of one, two other hands would replace its spot. They dug into my skin, the rotten feeling sending shivers up my spine. 

Frantically, I pulled out one arm from the pile hands piling onto me, trying to reach for the light. I froze when I saw that the light was drowning in a cascade of brown, icky liquid, oozing out from something. 

That something, was me. 

“RUUUUUUN!” A shout broke through the darkness. 

I gasped awake, mouth opened in a silent wail. Sweat covered my forehead, and golden hair stuck up randomly in tuffs, while strands stuck to my face. My hand reached out, groping at thin air. The gaming controller lied in my lap, it’s screen black and shining in the morning light. 

Loud bangs and even more shouting sounded outside the window. 

I peeked outside, and took in the view with exasperation.

Between two narrow buildings, an orange tangerine was tearing through the ropes and objects I had set down. A net had him covered, and he struggled furiously to set himself loose, hands flailing wildly. 

Another boy, with black hair and blue eyes was firing at the man-eating monsters known as zombies tottering towards the two with a shotgun. His aim was precise, taking down a good five or six before reloading again. The cling clang of bullets echoed in the alley. 

“Just go! Bakayama!” The trapped boy shouted again. “I’ll be fine!” That was rather unconvincing, as a zombie lunged onto the net, its tongue lolling with flesh rotten to the core, and the boy screamed. 

“Boke! I’m not going anywhere!” Bakayama, which was probably his name, took out a dagger and stabbed it dip into the zombie’s neck before ripping it clean. Blood spilled out, pelting the grey stone ground with specks of red. 

More zombies were coming down from all across town, their moans and screeches reaching my ears. 

I sighed, as I watch the two fiddle around frantically, their movements dumb and clumsy and definitely not getting them anywhere soon. 

They’ll do fine on their own. I thought to myself. Why would I bother risking my neck to save them anyway? I turned away, about to pick up the gaming controller again. 

“Run!” The orange haired boy’s scream pierced through me. “Run, and live on.” 

I stopped dead in my movements. The familiar words echoed in my head, as though lightning had struck through me. My head ached just thinking about it, and somehow, my hands wouldn’t stop trembling.

I waited in dead silence, expecting to hear footsteps hurrying away. 

Silence. Only the sound of the wind howled, and the growl of zombies echoed. 

“Thawnk.” The sound of something hitting hard. 

“oW what’d you do that for-”

“We’re making it out of this alive. Together. Boke.” The dark haired boy didn’t hesitate say those words. His hands were still working on the tight ropes, and his eyes stared determinedly into the orange haired boy’s bright pupils. 

Something about them reminded me of the past, a long time ago. 

My hand swept across the work table, grabbing whatever it came across but making sure it’s enough to come by. Putting on my gear and gloves, I pulled the black mask on, and made sure to cover my eyes. Only a glint of gold peeked through. I checked quickly what I had. Two gas bombs, one pistol, and dagger. 

Enough for now. 

Swishing the window open, I leaped down. My feet sprinted between the buildings and landed straight in front of those two idiots. My palm scrapped the gravel floor, and feet kicked up dust as I grabbed the gun and sent a bullet straight through the skull of the monsters turning around the corner. 

“Wha-“ Bakayama gaped at me with wide open eyes.

“HELL YEAH! THAT WAS EPIC!” Boke waved his fist in excitement, only stopping his exaggerated movements when the rope tightened around him. 

I rolled my eyes. Was he always so energetic? 

“Quick,” I cut the rope wrapped around the orange haired boy. “Get behind me.” I pushed them back, then flung a gas bomb into the faces of zombies coming our way. 

Turning, I began to run, not checking to see if the pair had followed. I could hear heavy footsteps thumping behind, too rhythmic to be a zombie’s. Further back, the growling of the man eating monsters chased us. 

Pushing over some trash cans, I fired again, hoping that this would drag them back. I stopped with dismay, as I realized there was just too many. The only way, was to run. 

Turning and zigzagging through the city, I knew every inch with my heart. My slim figure made it easier, slipping between cracks and crevices. Ducking under some broken cloth, leaping over broken pipes, I threw them back into the faces of the monsters, making them stumble and lose sight of us.

Stupid assholes. 

“Trap.” I stated just in time before Bakayama would trigger one of the many I had set up. He staggered, almost tripping on his own feet. 

“You’re such an idiot, bakayama.” Boke laughed at him, before tripping on one of the strings, and ending up being pelted by pebbles and rocks. 

Honestly, how did these two survive till now?

They’re like those protagonists in video games that has the main character energy and never die or something, while I’m here trying not to pass out from escaping. 

My breath was gradually running out, and my legs ached with exhaustion. Bakayama and Boke didn’t seem bothered at all, easily outpacing me but due to unfamiliarity with the surrounding kept a steady pace just behind. 

I was dragging my legs, and my chest heaved. Why did I even bother so save them anyway? I could be finishing Outlast instead of running for my life. 

Was it something about the orange haired boy? 

The distance between us and the zombies were closing now, and by any second they might catch up. I knew that if they wanted any chance of surviving, it would be to leave me. I waited for them to pull ahead and leave me to be devoured by the hideous monsters. Of course, I wasn’t surprised. In this messed up world, everybody had to keep their own. I’ve done that before, too. 

To my utter shock, they didn’t. 

Bakayama was bickering to Boke about who’s dumber, and Boke was holding his hands over his ears while singing loudly like a three year old would in an argument, but, they didn’t leave. 

The longer I stay with the two, the more they succeed to amaze me. 

Whipping my head around, I could see that by any second now, the tide of zombies would crush us and eat us live like helpless bugs. 

The pair were completely helpless in this situation, not knowing where to go or the best spots for hiding. 

My gun was out of ammo, and with only one gas bomb left and dagger left, it wasn’t going to get us anywhere for long. 

“Their loyalty is gonna get them killed someday.” I muttered under my breath. 

Fuck it. 

I turned, luring the zombies into a trapped alley before throwing the gas bomb at them. They screeched, hands waving in the gas aimlessly, trying to find their way out. The gas had disturbed all their senses, making this our chance to escape. 

“Hurry.” I signaled towards the two to climb up on a ledge, about one story tall. I had set up a secret pathway up there, directing towards all different parts of the town. Normally, I would rather not show it to strangers, better safe than sorry. But there was something about them, that made me decide, it was worth the shot. 

The two nodded, and Bakayama knelt down to give Boke a boost up, his short figure unable to climb up alone. His fluffy orange hair waved wildly in the wind as his feet struggled to find a foothold, and Bakayama urging him on. The gas was clearing now, and the zombies were gradually finding their way. I looked on, and my hands twitched anxiously as I tightened the grip around the small knife. If they didn’t hurry, we were all gonna be nothing but a pile of dead meat soon. 

Finally, with a gigantic thrust of the hands, Boke scrambled onto the ledge, his feet kicking down dirt. 

“Come on,” Bakayama gestured, his hands ready and prepared to boost me up too. 

I shook my head, slightly annoyed with the thought that he thinks I need help like some helpless kitten. “You go.” 

He hesistated, looking at me with an unsure look in his eyes. His ocean colored eyes looked like they were piercing through my soul, making me fidget with uncomfort. 

“Hurry!” I lost my patience, and sighed with relief when he finally starts pushing himself up. 

“Now, just to deal with these…” Murmuring to myself, I turned around and faced the view in front of me. The gas was almost entirely gone now, and the man eating monsters was slowly making their way down the road, a deep growl in their throats. They reminded me of that one game, what was it called? Oh right, The Last of Us. Except everything that is happening here, is real. 

I glanced back, my eyes peeking through the black face mask, nerves on edge. Blood pumped in my ears, and the thunderous thumping of my heart sounded especially loud. Bakayama was still making his way up, and the zombies were already closing in on us. 

The only priority now is to get them to safety. 

The nearest zombie lunged forward, its hands reaching out for my neck. Ducking, my golden hair flying up, I jabbed the blade deep into its stomach. Crimson blood poured out, forming a dark puddle on the ground and tainting my face. I spit the metallic liquid out, the tangy smell blooming at the back of my  tongue. 

“Pudding head! We’re up!” Who the fuck do you think you’re calling a pudding head. Bakayama had made his way up, and was reaching out a hand telling me to hurry. His eyes fleeted nervously, constantly checking behind his back for zombies. 

Giving a firm kick on the corpse collapsed onto me, I used it as a block and jumped up. My hands scraped the edge, and my fingers clung on with all the force I could muster. 

Boke reached out for my arm, and together, he and bakayama began to lift me up slowly, my legs dangling under. Their hands rubbed against my pale skin, leaving red prints, and I winced. 

Just when I thought we were all going to make it out of this alive, something seized my foot. I yelped, as more hands grasped onto me. All the blood froze in my veins, as the dream from this morning flashed in front of my eyes. 

The stinging pain of broken nails digging into my skin snapped me back to reality. There was more of them now, hanging onto me like fish biting onto a rod. I lashed out, kicking with my legs in hopes of them letting go. My boots struck their faces, the sensation of meat and bone crushing together making me want to curl in disgust. I could see that the dark haired boy had reached out his hands too, and together, they struggled and pulled to lift me up. 

But the heavy weight kept dragging me down into the tide of bodies, and their mouths reached for my flesh. I managed to avoid the fangs hungry for blood, but my fingers were slowly sliding loose of Boke’s hands, and however hard they tried to grab on, it was just too heavy. 

I looked back down at the horde of zombies with their gaping mouths and yearning arms. Their eyes stretched wide till the rim of white around the pupils showed on their dull, sickly colored skin. 

I’ve played enough zombie apocalypse video games to know what happens next. 

Boke’s and Bakayama’s cries seemed to becoming far away now, as if my head was underwater, or in the midst of a foggy mist. The wild waves crashing inside of me have soothed into a still body of water. 

Is this what death feels like?

My hand gently slipped out of the glove, leaving it dangling in the wind, and the orange haired boy’s wide opened mouth screaming for me. I saw my reflection in his wide, horrified eyes, and somehow, I couldn't seem to recognize it. The two swirls of caramel brown drowned me under, lost in time and memory. 

Slowly, as if in slow motion, I fell. Fell, fell, fell, into the crowd. 

“Run, and live on.” I mouthed towards the two idiots trying to reach out for me. 

This was my last moment, and perhaps in this unworthy life of mine, I’ve finally did some good. 

Closing my eyes, I opened my arms and awaited for death. A faint smile dotted on my lips, as I crashed into the zombies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc. Um guys this is the first time im doing a long one so please be nice to me lol


End file.
